Christmas in Gensokyo
by Vintage Sniper
Summary: Christmas has arrived in Gensokyo. Marisa and Reimu have a few problems setting up the Christmas Tree at the Hakurei Shrine, but they do it with an unexpected person's help. They go over to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to review progress on the decorations, and then have a Christmas Party at Yukari's Vicinity. HAPPY XMAS EVERYONE!
1. Chapter 1

In Gensokyo, there was an air of excitement as it was very nearly Christmas. The people of Gensokyo did not celebrate Christmas until somewhat recently when it was introduced from the outside world. Reimu and Marisa had some great plans for a Christmas Party at the Hakurei Shrine. Reimu had felled down one of the pine trees for the Christmas tree, and Marisa, in conjunction with Alice and others had made their own decorations, as they did not really want to import much else from the outside world. It was a snowy day when the Christmas Tree was being put up at the Hakurei Shrine.

"Brrrrrrrr!" shivered Marisa "This snow sure is cold..." "But that is winter Marisa!" replied Reimu trying to brush the snow off the tree. "Whoa...someone like Cirno would love this..." "I though she was an Ice Fairy Reimu" replied Marisa "But then again, we can throw some snowballs at her!" and she gave of a snicker.

Then Aya thundered up kicking up snow in her wake. "Whoa whoa whoa...Aya!" gasped Reimu "All that snow you're throwing up behind you, that could be enough to bury someone!" Aya looked at Reimu with her camera. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Well..." replied Marisa "Setting up the Christmas Tree...but we have not decorated it yet" Aya sighed "Wish you'd hurry up about it..." and with that she sped off leaving a trail of snow on Marisa and Reimu.

"Pleugh! Aya!" gasped Reimu as the snow cleared "I did tell you to be careful about dashing around in the snow like a raving lunatic!" But Aya did not hear... "Stupid Youkai" spluttered Marisa wiping the snow off her face. Reimu tried to shake the snow off the tree and the extra snow that Aya had thrown up but then she did it too hard and then the tree fell over on it's side.

"Crap!" grumbled Reimu as more snow fell on her head and face. "That was not supposed to happen...now we need to put it back up!"

She then tired to grab the tree. "Hrrrrrrgh!" she strained as she tried to push the tree back upright again. "Marisa give me a hand here!" "Roger!" replied Marisa and attempted to help Reimu with putting the tree back. But they were not strong enough and the tree fell back down on it's side again. "Crap not again!" spluttered Reimu as more snow fell on her. Marisa had a bit more snow on her hat, so she shook that off. "Well...who the heck did you have to place it up Reimu?" "Myself" replied Reimu "But seems I've depleted my strength in doing so" Marisa looked at Reimu. "We may need some help when Alice comes with the decorations" Reimu agreed and they went inside the shrine to keep themselves warm while they waited for Alice.

Alice soon arrived. "Whoa gosh" she gasped when she saw the Christmas tree fallen on it's side. "There's no way we're gonna decorate that when it's on it's side like that!" Inside the Shrine, Marisa had heard Alice's voice. "Hey, that's our cue!" she said and got up "C'mon Reimu, lets ask Alice to help us with this thing!" Reimu got up and then went outside. "Excuse me Alice for asking" she said to Alice "But our Christmas Tree has fallen over" "I see that!" replied Alice and put the decoration box down. "Well, we want a hand putting it back up, as I've depleted most of my strength putting it upright in the first place!" Alice looked at Reimu and Marisa "Well...in that case, yes I will be obliged, but I am not sure 3 of us can do it with half of Reimu's strength gone, oh well lets go!" With that they headed outside.

But to their surprise, the tree was back upright again. "Whoa..." gasped Reimu when she saw the tree standing back upright again "How the hell did that..." Then she saw Cirno. "Ha!" laughed Cirno "You see, I am the Str⑨ngest...and I'm a genius!" Crino looked so pleased with herself. "We could of done it ourselves!" replied Marisa "Or could we?" "Well...ask me next time to put up your tree! I'm str⑨ng! Not sure you can do it alone!" and then she flew off. Marisa looked at the tree. "Well what a cheek, but she did put it back up for us!" Then she got her broom out "I'll then get the snow off the tree à la broom!" Reimu and Alice looked at Marisa as if she was an idiot.

But before they could say anything, Marisa had sprung into action with her broom brushing off the snow from even the very top of the tree. She then came back down again. Reimu and Alice were gob smacked. "I do not believe it!" the gasped in unison "Why did I not think of that before?" added Reimu "That way, we would not of run into this problem" "Oh well...that's just the way you are Reimu" replied Marisa brashly "You always put yourself first when it's things to set up!" Reimu scowled at Marisa but then it was time for them to get to work with Alice to decorate the tree.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas that Gensokyo has ever seen!" giggled Marisa to herself as she put some baubles onto a branch of the tree.

"Yeah!" replied Reimu "This year, the trees seem to be better than ever...I dunno...was it the weather"

"I don't know..." replied Alice "Maybe I did look into making Christmas Tree Decorations better!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile however, Cirno had come across Aya who was in the waiting for the completion of the Christmas tree, and wanted to tell her about what she did. "So yeah" she said to Aya "The Christmas tree was laying down on the ground after it fell over for some reason and I put it back upright again, much to the surprise of Reimu, Marisa and Alice who were going to decorate the tree. But half of Reimu's strength had been blown out because she tried to put the tree up all by herself apparently. But I am the Str⑨gest! Why could they of not got someone Str⑨ng like me?!" Aya eagerly noted that down in her notebook. "That is an amazing story Cirno!"<p>

"Hehehe, thanks Aya!" chirped Cirno "Now...off I go!" Then Cirno flew off into the distance, not before Satori and Koishi pulled up next to Aya having read her mind about what she would do.

"Hey Aya" said Satori as she pulled up next to her "That story seemed somewhat amusing...right, to put into your newspaper" Aya gasped "Whoa...Satori...were you trying to read my mind like that?!" "Well yes!" replied Koishi "It seems you are waiting until the Christmas Tree at the Shrine is finished" "Y..y..y.y. 're right" stuttered Aya.

"Well...we're rather curious about it was well" replied Satori as she looked down the valley to the Hakurei shrine to see the progress of the Christmas tree decorations. "That will make headlines" said Koishi to herself, although nor she or Satori read the Bunbunmaru newspaper. Aya looked down the valley. But it seemed that Marisa, Alice and Reimu were still at work on the tree.

"Oh come on now..." she panted impatiently "How long are they gonna take to do this thing?" She kept her eyes looking down the valley to see what was going on. Finally, the moment came. "Oh yeah they are finished! YEEHAAA!" and with that she dashed down the mountain towards the Hakurei Shrine. "Whoa whoa whoa!" gasped Satori and Koishi as snow was thrown in their faces as Aya thundered down the mountain. The snow cleared. "We'll lets go!" said Satori to Koishi "Lets follow and see what this Christmas tree is like."

Marisa, Reimu and Alice were admiring their work that they had taken a lot of time and effort into pay off. Aya thundered towards them. "Aya? Again?!" gasped Marisa as she looked at Aya who was in the pose to take a photo of the Christmas tree for the Bunbunmaru newspaper. Her camera flashed and the Picture was taken. "Whoa..." said an amazed Aya "That is awesome! You surely have done a good job on it!"

"Thanks!" replied Alice, Marisa and Aya "A lot of time and effort was..." "But then the tree fell down and Cirno put it back up!" blurted Aya quickly. Marisa, Alice and Reimu stared at Aya. Aya looked sheepish "She told me..." she replied hastily. "So what?"

Satori and Koishi presently arrived. "My oh my" admired Koishi "That is a good example of a Christmas tree!" "Oh hi Satori and Koishi" said Marisa as she saw the two of them "Were you reading our minds with your abilities?" "Uh well...yes" replied Satori "We caught up with Aya who was waiting to rush down here like crazy!" "Although we don't read the Bunbunmaru newspaper" said Koishi "We do admire Aya's skills to dash around to collect news stories!"

"He he! No problem!" laughed Aya while she was writing notes down in her notepad. "What Cirno told me was just simply amusing!" Marisa shrugged while Reimu facepalmed. Alice looked at Aya "Oh well...she does know a thing or two about being strong I guess...we could not of lifted that tree back up by ourselves" said Alice. "We'll give her that for helping us" Satori and Koishi were curious and used their abilities to read Aya's mind to get an insight to what Cirno had told her.

"That is quite a lark!" they both laughed at Aya, Marisa, Alice and Reimu. Aya then had to go "Welp...gonna get this down in the newspaper...bye y'all!" and with that she disappeared in a train of snow.

The snow rained down on Marisa, Alice, Reimu, Satori and Koishi. "Crap!" grumbled Marisa "Not again!" "This is like the 5th time I've been covered in snow today!" grumbled Reimu. Satori and Koishi went back up the mountain leaving Alice to go back home and Marisa and Reimu to shake the snow off, again and admire the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia Scarlet was in charge of the preparations for Christmas. She, Meiling, Patchouli, Sakuya and her sister Flandre had all done their part in decorating the Christmas Tree, but then there was a need for some Christmas Tree lights for it. "Okay...what are we going to do for it?" asked Meiling and Sakuya. "Well..." said Remilia "We could always use Flandre's wings for the lights..."

"What?!" spluttered Flandre "My wings?! What must you be thinking Remilia?!" The others around her laughed. "Yeah!" laughed Meiling "Flandre's wings are a good candidate for Christmas Tree lights, we can simply detach them and then when we put it away, put Flandre's wings back on her!" "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Protested Flandre. "Come on Flandre" begged Sakuya "These wings of your will do wonders for the Christmas Tree lights" But Flandre was scared what it would be like without her wings, or would the removal hurt? "I...i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i...erm" stuttered Flandre who was fearful about what would happen. She back off.

Remilia was not standing it. "Well onee-chan...looks like you'll have to" she said to her trembling sister. "I...I...I..." whimpered Flandre as she shook. "We've made our decision...Meiling...Sakuya..." said Remilia and Meiling and Sakuya went to Flandre's wings. "Don't worry...they're re-attachable" soothed Meiling as she pulled off one of Flandre's wings, while Sakuya pulled the other one off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEE!" screamed Flandre as her wings were torn off from her.

"Don't worry...they'll be put back on soon" said Remilia to her sister "They look good on the tree. Besides...the pain will go in a few minutes" Flandre looked numbly at the tree as her wings were being wrapped around the tree for the lights. "Urm..." said Flandre "This is unreal...oof" She stood still as the pain was quite intense as of the moment, and until she got her wings back, she would not be able to fly. Sakuya wrapped the wings carefully across the tree until they looked perfect. Meiling Stood back to have a look. "By gosh this looks perfect"

Patchouli cast a spell that made the crystals on Flandre's wings shine even brighter like fairy lights on a real life Christmas tree. "There we go! That has to be it, mistress?" Remilia had a look at the work done by Sakuya, Meiling and Patchouli. "Yes, great work Patch" she replied to Patchouli. Flandre edged forward to join the others at the base of the Christmas tree. "I have to admit" she said all of a sudden "My wings do look rather good on there" Patchouli turned to Flandre. "Is the pain gone?" she asked. "Yes...it's not as bad" replied Flandre, who was still in a bit of pain, but bearable.

Remilia sat down on a chair, while Patchouli went back to finish decorating her library. "There goes Patch" said Meiling "Should we see how the library looks Sakuya?" Sakuya looked at Meiling. "Well...if Patch wants a hand, then lets go" and then they walked off towards Patchouli's library. Patchouli then heard Meiling and Sakuya. "Do you want a hand with your decorations?" asked Meiling to Patchouli. "Er...yes, if you would" replied Patchouli who looked rather tired from doing it all by herself. Meiling saw a box with tinsel and baubles. "Yeah, you work with them" called Patchouli who was on the ladder high up to her bookcase. Sakuya got some tinsel and put it around her neck. "Hehehehe" she giggled "Look at me"

Patchouli stared at Sakuya, visibly unimpressed. Then Sakuya climbed up a ladder to the top of one of the bookcases. "That is how you should do it" smiled Patchouli as Sakuya ascended the ladder. She then turned her attention to putting some holly on the top of her bookcases. Meiling however was putting tinsel on random bookshelves making it look rather random and untidy. But that was the way she thought it should go. When they had all finished the work, Patchouli inspected the work that had been done, then she noticed Meiling's random placement of tinsel on the bookshelves. "Meiling" she said "There is room for improvement there"

Meiling looked at Patchouli. "Well...I thought this was good" she said meekly. Patchouli was having none of it. "That looks like a total mess Meiling!" she said firmly and dismissed Sakuya. "I will have you doing it properly before you leave this room." Meiling was shocked. "How is properly?" Patchouli grumbled and ordered Meiling to bring down a bit of tinsel from one of the shelves. "Like this" said Patchouli and she carefully wrapped some tinsel around the two book cases adjacent to eachother. "Now...you do the same with all the tinsel you've got...I'll watch you until it is done!" "Yes" grumbled Meiling and got to work on Patchouli's watch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Reimu and Marisa had turned up at the doors of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "That's funny" remarked Marisa "Where the heck is Meiling at the gates?" "I dunno, maybe she had to go to the toilet or something" replied Reimu as they approached the front doors of the mansion. Remilia had known that their visit was expected for a few weeks. Marisa knocked on the door. "Hey, it's us!" she chirped "You were expecting us, Remilia?" Remilia answered the door. "Oh...Marisa, Reimu" she said "Come in, we have our Christmas decorations ready!"<p>

Reimu saw Sakuya. "Do you know where Meiling is, as she was not at the gate" she asked to Sakuya. "Ah well" replied Sakuya "We were both helping Patch decorate her library, and Meiling did not do a very good job of it, so Patchouli has forced her to do it properly under her watch!" Reimu snickered. "It's not funny!" snapped Sakuya to Reimu as she walked in.

Marisa had a look at the Scarlet Devil Mansion's Christmas tree with Flandre's wings as the Christmas Tree lights. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho" laughed Marisa. "So you used Flandre's wings for the Christmas Tree lights? Well, I do have to say that they make pretty good Christmas Tree lights, although at the Hakurei shrine, we used conventional Christmas tree lights instead, but this just looks wicked!" Flandre stared at Marisa. "Well it did hurt you know!" she said quickly. "But at least them things are re-attachable, but then what if they weren't, would I be able to fly again?" Reimu laughed "As far as we know your wings are re-attachable" she said "So there should not be to much of a problem!"

"But anyways" Flandre said "Where is the others in Patchouli's library?" "Oh..." replied Reimu "Meiling did not do a very good job at the decorations, so she has to do them again under Patchouli's watch" but she could not really contain her laughter and snickered at Sakuya again. "It's not funny!" protested Sakuya again and got out her knife. "Laugh at it again and I will shove this knife up your arse!" Reimu subsided after that threat.

Back in the library, Meiling was still not to happy of having to do it all again. "I thought the way I did it was the best possible way to do it" she moaned as she wrapped the tinsel around two bookcases. "But no, you thought it was too untidy, and I have to do it all again as a result! Dammit Patch!" Patchouli was having none of it. "If you don't stop your complaining" she said firmly "I will be locking you in the basement over Christmas!" Meiling subsided at that. "I don't wanna have my arse locked in a basement like Flandre was!" she said to herself and then got on with the work without too much complaining. "That shut her up!" said Patchouli to herself.

Then soon, Marisa opened the door to the library. Patchouli turned around "Hold on please" she said to Marisa "We're not quite finished yet, could you wait until we are?" "Yeah..." sighed Marisa "I guess so" and then she back off.

"What was that?" pondered Meiling to herself as she carried on the laborious work of wrapping the tinsel around the bookcases. "Ignore that please Meiling" said Patchouli to Meiling. "Carry on until the job is done" Meiling sighed and got back to work. It was no fun really.

Soon, Meiling was finished. "Phew" sighed Meiling. "That was hard work...especially as I had to do it again!" "Well, hope this teaches you to do it properly next time Meiling!" replied Patchouli. Meiling hoped there would not be a 'next time'. "Get Marisa and the others to come in here" added Patchouli. "Alright then" said Meiling as she walked out the doors to where the others were waiting.

Marisa, Reimu, Flandre, Remilia and Sakuya were waiting outside when Meiling came. "Uh, yes" she said "The decorations are done, and they are all neatly and beautifully arranged" Reimu could not help but smirk slightly at Meiling for what happened. "What the heck Reimu?" spluttered Meiling as she saw Reimu's smirking face. "It's not freaking funny!" Sakuya then flashed her knife in Reimu's face. "Okay, I give over!" sighed Reimu. This was just all to amusing for her.

They then walked into the library, all decorated with tinsel, baubles, holly, whatnot, and it all looked very beautiful indeed. "Wow, that is magnificent" gasped Marisa as she walked in. "Unbelievable" remarked Reimu "This has been done with love and dedication" Meiling just scowled. "Thanks" replied Patchouli. "I admit it does look better than it has done any year beforehand, we've all done a good job on it, but if only I could clone Flandre's wings to the amounts I want, so I can use them for the lights like on a Christmas tree!"

"Oh no no no you're not!" said Flandre "I've already had my wings being used for the Christmas tree and don't go suddenly saying that you want to clone them for your stupid frickin' lights!" "I have to admit, it looks beautiful enough without lights" said Remilia to Patchouli "I think you've done enough" Patchouli sighed "Yeah I guess you're right there...I need to get back on my arse and read some books I guess. Thanks for coming around anyway!" The others just smiled as they left the library, even Meiling who was starting to think it all paid off.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukari on the other hand at Hakugyokurou was not that bothered about Christmas really, even though a Christmas party had been planned at Hakugyokurou. "Bah Humbug!" snorted Yukari in the same manner as Scrooge from Charles Dickens' novel _A Christmas Carol _"Who gives a damn about Christmas in Gensokyo?" But then Chen appeared at her feet. "Hey Cheer up Yukari" she chortled "What is so 'Bah Humbug' about Christmas eh?" Yukari sighed "None of your business Chen, who gives a damn about Christmas in Gensokyo? Or anyway for that matter" Chen was not dis hearted "It's one of your moods I suspect eh?" she said. "Go away or I will shove a so called Christmas Tree up where the sun don't shine on you!" snarled Yukari. "Begone!" Chen laughed as she left. "Yukari has been disturbed from her snooze I guess!"

Nor did Yukari know about the Christmas Party that was being prepared at Hakugyokurou. Chen knew that Yukari would most certainly snooze at the other end of the place and they would prepare the party at the other end. Lily White was waiting for Chen at the door. "Hey Chen, what was up with old Yukari?" she laughed to Chen. "Well..." replied Chen "She 'Bah Flipped me off Humbug!'" replied Chen "She is in one of her moods because old lazybones has been disturbed from her sleep I suppose!" Lily White just laughed "Oh Yukari...okay come on in Chen, we are not quite done with the Christmas Tree!"

Alice and her dolls were at the preparations for the party as well, as Alice had made some more decorations for the Christmas Tree. She heard what Chen had said to Lily White. "Oh..." she said "I am not surprised in the slightest, she's a bulldozer!" Chen stared at Alice "A Bulldozer? But she does not doze bulls!" she said. "It's a metaphor" replied Alice "Don't worry Chen, what I did mean she probably has been woken up rudely again" Chen turned away blankly at Alice. Suika was also present in the room with the drinks near her.

"No no no no..." said Alice firmly to Suika. "Do not drink that stuff yet, as we are not ready" But Suika did not listen and began to drink from one of the bottles. "Crap!" grumbled Alice and took the tray away and hid it in a safe. "Awwww...C'mon!" cried Suika "Can I have them Drinks back?!" "No siree Bob!" replied Alice "These are for the party, and if you drink them all, there will be no drinks left, and you'll probably make us drink your pee instead..." Suika sighed. "Okay..." "And one more thing!" added Alice "Don't disturb Yukari, or she'll go absolute nuts on us!"

Alice then got back to work on the Christmas Tree and summoned some of her dolls to keep an eye on the drink safe to make sure that Suika did not get her hands on them. The Prismriver Sisters however were rehearsing for the party somewhere away from where Yukari was snoozing. They too did not want to arouse Yukari's attention, and then they heard the news from Chen. "What?!" gasped Lunasa "Yukari hates Christmas..." "Peh" snorted Merlin "Think that it disturbs her snoozing, that's why" "I agree there!" chimed in Lyrica. "Then are we doing this party behind Yukari's back?" "Uh yes..." replied Chen "But don't flip, as this is gonna be a good one! Keep on with the practising!" And with that she left.

"I do not believe it" said Lunasa "We are doing this performance behind Yukari's back!" "But Marisa and Reimu are coming as well!" added Merlin "So we are not packing up, that is out of the question!" "No...we are not" replied Lyrica "I say we carry on until Marisa and Reimu arrive or Chen callas us in!" and with that they carried on their practise for the party.

Yuyuko was also present at the preparations for the Christmas Party, but then her hunger was starting to make her take a bee line for the food. Alice quickly intervened. "No no no no no..." she said firmly "I had to hide the drinks away from Suika, and I don't want to have to lock the food away from you Yuyuko" "Oh C'mon!" cried Yuyuko "I am hungry...and could do with..." and she took some noodles away with her finger. "Stupid block of lard!" spluttered Alice. Then she summoned a few of her dolls. "Lets take this food away from that Lardarse!" With that she took the food tray away and hid it with the drinks. "Stupid idiots" grumbled Alice. "Lard..."

* * *

><p>Some time later, Marisa and Reimu arrived at the Party. "Hey everyone!" they both chirped as they entered into Hakugyokurou. Chen Rushed up towards them. "Hey Marisa, Reimu!" she said cheerfully. "Had a nice journey here?" "Heh, yes!" replied Reimu "We've set up our Christmas Tree at the Hakurei Shrine and saw the Christmas Decorations at the Scarlet Devil Mansion" "Yeah!" replied Marisa "Even Poor Flandre had her wings used for Christmas Tree Decorations at the Scarlet Devil Mansion!" Chen laughed "Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho hoooooo! That is just awesome! I knew her wings would do perfect use for Christmas Tree lights, but, did they tie her to the tree?"<p>

"Uh...nope!" replied Reimu "They detached her wings and wrapped them around the tree, so Flandre has not got her wings until the Christmas Tree is taken down there. Patchouli came up with the idea of cloning her wings to make lights for her library, much to Flandre's chagrin" _(sic)_

"Oh I see" replied Chen to Marisa and Reimu "But we have been having a bit of fun around here, but I'll tell you this first!" "Oh what is it?" puzzled Reimu and Marisa in unison.

"Well" explained Chen "Apparently, Yukari hates Christmas, as she gave me the 'Bah Flip off Humbug'!" Marisa and Reimu just snickered at that. "But there is more" said Chen. "Apparently, Alice has had to lock the food and drinks away as Suika and Yuyuko have been trying to get their hands on them too early, so she has had to summon her dolls to protect the food and drink to make sure that the drinker and the fat lardarse does not get their hands on the respective items. Alice however has made some more decorations for this Christmas Tree here and above all, I told the Prismriver sisters who are rehearsing their tunes over there that we are doing this all behind Yukari's back, and they are continuing in the practise whatever. I somehow suspect that Yukari is not impressed with Christmas because it is an event that can potentially disturb her sleep. Alice said metaphorically that she was a bulldozer, even though I took that somewhat too literally when she first said it" Then they felt a breeze.

"Uh, what is that?" puzzled Reimu. Then they saw Aya skidding up towards them. "Oh boy!" gasped Aya at what she had somehow interpreted that is going on. "Is this all true about what has been happening at the setting up of this Christmas party?!" Chen looked at Aya "Well what exactly has brought you here?!" she gasped. "She's just wanting another story for the Bunbunmaru newspaper" replied Marisa. "That's right!" replied Aya eagerly "Now...tell me all about this!"

Chen did her explaining. When she was done, Aya noted it down in her notebook. "Well...!" she chirped happily "Looks like this is gonna be the best Christmas that Gensokyo has ever seen!" "Yeah!" replied Marisa and Reimu. "Now...it's gonna be time soon for the party to get underway!" "I just wonder if it will provoke Yukari?" wondered Chen to herself. But she in actuality was too excited to care about Yukari who was still snoozing...as usual, not big surprise. _(sic)_

The Party was about to start. Everyone who was invited was here. Marisa, Reimu, Alice, Lily White, Suika, Yuyuko, Eirin, Aya, Satori, Lunasa, Merlin, Lyrica, Meiling, Flandre *sans her wings*, the list goes on. "HA HA!" laughed Flandre "This is gonna be good!" "I agree" replied Meiling "Even though I am still exhausted by that decorating. "Is it any wonder?" replied Patchouli. Chen laughed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU LITTLE CAT!" protested Meiling to Chen who was all giggly. "Excuse me please" said Alice as she came through with the food and drink that she had to lock away due to two very rather obvious people in attendance.

Aya then took a photograph of the Christmas Tree and the party as it was about to begin. "Well, merry Christmas everyone!" said Marisa "And a happy new year!" added Reimu "So...shall we start this party, as quite a lot of Gensokyo has come over to attend." Everyone cheered and with that, the Primsriver sisters began to play the music. The Party had begun. Everyone Cheered.

Yukari however snoozed on at the other side of Hakugyokurou, with no idea that a Christmas party had started in her vicinity. Everyone was having fun at the party. Aya was taking photos on her camera to see what would be the best for the Bunbunmaru newspaper, Yuyuko was tempted to eat quite a lot, but Alice's dolls helped keep that at bay. "Not so fast lardarse!" they rattled to her. Suika was also trying to get as much drink as she possibly could. But Alice's dolls kept that at bay as well. "Not so fast, don't drink too much!" Everyone was having fun at the party, Chen smiled to herself.

But then Yukari began to hear the noises in her vicinity. "What is going on?" she moaned and opened her eyes. She could hear the sounds of music and cheering and chattering at the other end of her vicinity. "What is going on?" she grumbled to herself as she got up, rubbed her eyes and then walked across the wooden platform to where the party was.

"What is all this commotion?" thought Yukari to herself "Did Ran doze off on her job?" But Ran did join in this Christmas fun. "Oh this is the best Christmas party that Gensokyo has ever seen!" she laughed in glee. "What?!" spluttered Yukari as she heard what Ran said. She then opened the door. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" she thundered. The party stopped still. Ran looked sheepishly at Yukari. "Bah 'Flip off' Humbug" mumbled Chen.

"Who organized this party?!" demanded Yukari. Everyone was silent as they stared at Yukari. "In fact" said Marisa, Chen, Reimu and Ran. "We did" Yukari was annoyed. "WHY YOU LITTLE SCALLYWAGS!" she snarled "I TOLD YOU THAT I DID NOT LIKE CHRISTMAS AND I WOULD NOT LET THIS HAPPEN, BUT YOU DID IT BEHIND MY BACK!" "Well, go on" chortled Chen "Shove that Christmas tree up where the sun don't shine on me!" Yukari took a few deep breaths.

"Actually" she said "I was in a bad mood. I actually love Christmas! Can I join the party?!" Everyone was blown over. "Uh...well...sure thing!" replied Marisa "Wanna have some fun?" "YEAH!" chirped Yukari who was in the mood to join in the fun. The Prismriver sisters began to play the music again and then they had more fun. Yukari danced around. Then she was hungry. She turned to have a slice of Christmas Cake. She took a bite into it. "YUCK!" she cried and then everyone stopped as she spat out the Christmas Cake. "I don't like this. I HATE CHRISTMAS!"

"Well just a few minutes ago you said you loved it with all your heart!" laughed Ren and everyone laughed in unison. "What the hell...?" grumbled Yukari "Oh well...Merry Christmas Everyone!"


End file.
